


Meet the Cute

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (more like: meet again cute), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathrooms, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Clubbing, Crack Crossover, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Meet-Cute, Multi, POV Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Dedicated to his studies (law), loyal to his two and a half friends, friendly to acquaintances. Getting enough sleep. Eating well. Exercising regularly. Looking for more than a hook-up.Sebastian Smythe had turned over a new leaf.
Relationships: (also more platonic than anything else), (but only platonic; I think), Blaine Anderson/Kara Danvers, Blaine Anderson/Kara Danvers/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon & Sebastian Smythe, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Cisco Ramon/Sebastian Smythe, Kara Danvers & Cisco Ramon, Kara Danvers & Sebastian Smythe, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel - Relationship, Sebastian Smythe/Kara Danvers
Series: Three's Company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894462
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unrelated to anything else I've written. It's something I'm trying on. :O  
> It's supposed to be a series of related-unrelated Seblaine standalones within the same Glee/Flash alternate universe.  
> I may or may not introduce Barry Allen. The jury is still out on that one.

The club lights were bright and searing, his skin-tight clothes caught in the spotlight in a way he himself hadn’t been in a long time. He was a good boy now. Dedicated to his studies (law), loyal to his two and a half friends, friendly to acquaintances. Nice to his neighbours. Mostly.

He’d been getting enough sleep. Never drank over, and frequently drank _under_ two glasses of wine with dinner. Something stronger: indulged only on weekends. Usually Saturdays.

Eating well. Exercising regularly. Looking for more than a hook-up.

Sebastian Smythe had turned over a new leaf.

Still, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t let loose every once in a while. Approximately every other week, or at least once a month, depending on the difficulty of their university assignments, Sebastian went out with friends to become a nameless creature in the sea of clubbers wiggling together on some dancefloor or another. He never went to karaoke. He never took anyone home and never took up the occasional offer to be taken home. Or even to the bathroom stall.

He already knew that people he might actually want to stay in contact with afterwards, beyond another vague Facebook or Instagram profile, didn’t go for that.

So, on his nights out, dancing was enough. Feeling the phantom hands of his multiple partners as the beat moved them together in sync.

Like a fish basking in the sunrays piercing the surface, from where he was moving under the lights he could see Kara enthusiastically waving at him. She was at the bar and when she caught his eye, she pointed towards the booth on the other end where his roommate had settled with a couple of others. Francisco, or Ramon, as Sebastian had been addressing him in the beginning and still liked to address him when he was feeling obnoxious or Cisco was just pissing him off, had been his assigned roommate on campus and one of the first people he met when he enrolled into university. With his cutesy shirts and geeky fixations and general passionate obsessiveness with his subject matter (engineering), Cisco had been mildly irritating, at best. Then, when Sebastian discovered he had a decent singing voice and could accompany himself on an instrument, Sebastian realised that Cisco Ramon reminded him entirely too much of a person he’d lost all contact with over the past two years or so and, since he had a hard time coming to terms with it, Sebastian decided firmly that he could not get attached in any way, lest the potential friendship end like the last one. So, naturally, he got attached. 

When he looked over, Cisco caught his eyes and grinned. Sebastian grinned back and motioned he’d be right over.

Sometimes, or more likely, always, life had other plans. He had tried so hard not to befriend Ramon that they eventually became the best of friends.

With a nod and a smile to Kara, he pushed through the crowd towards a bathroom.

Kara Danvers was a more recent addition to their company of two. After Cisco and Sebastian moved in together at the end of their second year, Sebastian started seeing a lot more of Cisco’s friends. Cisco and Kara studied engineering together and she was over at their place often, usually for study sessions and, somewhat less frequently, for movie nights.

Sebastian shouldn’t have even liked Kara as much as he did, because she was even geekier than Cisco and so stupidly naïve when it came to trusting people in general that he sometimes wondered how she even existed on this planet. Not two days into their acquaintance, she also convinced him to keep a stray cat he had rescued from the fire escape where it had been dangling by its tail and meowing for dear life. The next time he saw Kara he immediately let her know how he absolutely hated the thing, and was relieved that she suffered no spinal injury and named her Apollo because of the golden yellow tips in her fur and let her sleep on his bed.

It was Kara’s stupid openness and her welcoming smile that had sucked him in. The way she didn’t know how to take a compliment and blushed at any sign of direct flirting.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he finally reached the poorly lit bathroom door. To think he’d get not one, but two such people, while running from the bittersweet memory of Blaine Anderson. . . He reached for the door only to collide with another, who had been exiting the bathroom at the same time.

“Whoa! Careful.”

“Ooof! Sorry. Ow,” the guy said as he attempted to step away and tugged on Sebastian’s shirt in the process. “Shit, I’m stuck,” he pointed to his hair, some of which was apparently stuck around Sebastian’s shirt button. This made it impossible for the guy to raise his head and Sebastian could barely make out where his dark hair ended and his own shirt began.

“Just. . .Walk back. I can’t see a thing,” Sebastian said, guiding them into the relatively unoccupied bathroom. There was a twinky, fashionably if a bit unconventionally dressed guy fixing his hair, which had fallen out of place, who gave them a wry, judgemental look and then quickly disappeared. Sebastian thought it might have been one of the guys that he’d turned down previously this evening.

“Ok, hold still,” he said to the half-bent figure attached to his front. He took a peek into the mirror while trying to disentangle the luscious black hair without having to tear it out. The guy’s hair was as nice as his ass. Almost as nice as—

“Is it done?” the guy huffed against Sebastian’s chest and Sebastian chuckled. He really didn’t want to tear this man’s lovely hair out, even though it must have been a little bit embarrassing a predicament for him, if the deep shade of crimson adorning his ears was anything to go by.

“Almost.”

A new song came on through the speakers and the guy hummed under his breath. He could hold a tune, and Sebastian joined in with brief harmony at the chorus.

“There. You’re free—” finally he laid eyes on the man’s face and his teasing smile dropped as he stared at a familiar face which he imagined was as shocked as his own. “ _Blaine?_ ”


	2. Lovesick

“Sebastian?”

The only thing bigger than his eyes was his hair, which was longer than Sebastian remembered and stylishly untamed.

“What are you doing here?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Dancing, drinking. And yourself?”

“Uh. Same,” Blaine Anderson smiled shyly, but there was a lost look about him that Sebastian couldn’t place. “How have you been?” 

Sebastian wanted to be bitter about it but found that he just couldn’t. This was life at work. And life apparently wanted them to meet again at a public facility bathroom.

“Great. I went into law.” And then, because he just had to get it out of the freaking way ASAP, he asked _the_ question – a question he’d never thought he’d ask someone at a night club under the glow of neon lights reflected from the deep purple bathroom tiles: “How’s the married life?”

Blaine’s ghost of a smile, which might have been a trick of the lights, disappeared and he raised his left hand, wiggling his fingers to show its ring-less state.

“Wasn’t so great,” he shrugged. Oh. Well, that explained some things. Like the new hair and the place Blaine was at. Which was not NYC but Coast City. “I transferred here last semester.”

“Oh.” Sebastian was at a loss what else to say. Blaine seemed so…Blaine, and yet he seemed so different. Sebastian was certain he had changed as well. And the bathroom seemed a silly place to finally catch up.

“Hey, are you with anyone?” Sebastian said and then backpedalled. “I mean… here, are you _here_ with anyone?” Blaine smiled.

“Yeah, but they’re a big group, and I hardly know them. They won’t miss me.”

Now, that didn’t sound like Blaine Anderson Sebastian knew way back when, the boy that’d been hero-worshipped at Dalton.

“Do you want to come and meet some of my friends?” Sebastian offered. “Catch up?”

“Sure.”

Despite his initial lost vibe, Blaine was a big hit at their table. He seemed to find an instant soulmate in Kara’s friendly smiles and quickly bonded with Cisco over annoying older brothers who could do no wrong in the eyes of their parents. Although, to be fair. Blaine probably had them both at his first superhero reference, which was the close fitting tank top he was wearing under a light leather jacket, saying **S.H.I.E.L.D.** under a printed image of a stylized eagle. Jeff Sterling was an ex-fellow Warbler who studied science with Cisco’s childhood friend Caitlin. There was also Cisco’s university classmate Ronnie who Caitlin was completely besotted with but kept pretending like it was no big deal (Cisco and Sebastian had an actual bet underway, on how long before they both cave), and two journalism students, Iris and Linda, who Sebastian had met through Kara.

Ronnie and Linda made them do shots, and Kara was happy to chat away and dance with Blaine, even making Sebastian join them on the dance floor for a while. Even though he liked being sandwiched between the two, Sebastian could see Iris West developing that insightfully calculating look after watching them for a couple of minutes and he was glad when they finally called it a night, before she could comment on any of it. Iris had a way with words and liked to jump Sebastian with articulated insights when was still in the process of forming a mere _inclination_ to think about something.

“Hey man, you have to come to trivia night with us next Saturday,” Cisco said to Blaine as they were waiting for their respective taxis to take them away.

“Uh. Yeah, sure,” there was that lost look again. “If that’s ok?” Blaine glanced in Sebastian’s direction, asking him more than anyone else.

“Of course, Killer,” it slipped his tongue, completely unintentionally. Blaine seemed to take it as a form of encouragement. “Besides, we didn’t exactly catch up. You just charmed my friends.”

Next to him, Kara giggled with a faraway look in her eyes.

“And what are you laughing about?” he asked her, fondly sneaking an arm around her shoulders to keep her from swaying on the spot and shaking them a little keep her awake. She was dead on her feet.

“Killer…” she chuckled tiredly as if it was one of the jokes that never got old. Right. Sebastian had called her ‘Killer legs’ on more than one occasion.

“You and your flirting,” she mumbled, a sleepy smile gracing her features as she closed her eyes and leaned against Sebastian’s shoulder. She smelled nice and a bit like the club.

“It’s what I do,” he said, and, like a man possessed, winked at Blaine. Guess old habits came back all at once.

Cisco rolled his eyes while Blaine only smiled and shook his head. His taxi arrived.

“My number’s the same, if you still have it,” he said into the night air. “It was nice to meet you guys,” he nodded at Cisco and Kara, eyes lingering on Sebastian. “I’d really love to catch up. Text me.”

And Sebastian only nodded back and stared after his retreating taxi until the three of the climbed into their own because he was a pathetic lovesick loser who still did have Blaine Anderson’s number, minuscule fireworks emojis decorating his name on each side.


	3. Friends

“So. What’s going on between you and that Blaine Anderson guy?” Cisco asked the next day while they were sitting in their kitchen and having breakfast for lunch. “Jeff mentioned you were all together in show choir at one point . . . or was it show _choirs_? I honestly lost him like, halfway through.”

Sebastian groaned. Kara, who had spent the night and was otherwise far from fully awake, made an interested noise over her huge mug (or what Sebastian liked to call her pot) of coffee.

“Oh, _now_ you’re up for conversation?” he looked at her accusingly and she just looked back at him sweetly. Sebastian hated being ganged up on, and those two seemed to gang up on him on a daily basis. “Nothing,” he said and tried to bury his face into a bowl of cereal.

“Uh, you mean _something_ ,” Cisco said. “Dude, whenever we go out, it’s like a switch-flip, you’re so smooth you basically flirt with the table tops you lean on!” To his right, Kara snorted, humming in agreement. “But then Blaine Anderson shows up and your seductive switch, like, flips again, and you wear this besotted look all the time and you flirt with literally no one else. And the flirting suddenly becomes _terrible_.”

“My flirting is not terrible!”

“ _Au contraire_ , my smooth friend. When it comes to Blaine Anderson, it is spectacularly horrifying to watch.”

“You were kind of cheesy,” Kara mused. “Kind of like when you fake-flirt to tease me.”

“Hey! That’s not true, I tell you you’re great and you don’t know how to take a compliment. My compliments are not fake.”

“Which leads us back to the original question – what is it that makes Blaine Anderson so great that you just have to flirt genuinely?” Cisco sounded smug.

“How’s Lisa Snart these days, Ramon?” Sebastian retaliated and Kara snapped her head to look at Cisco as if following a tennis match. Cisco pursed his lips. Lisa was a friend of Iris’ that Cisco was actually wildly attracted to but found too scary to interact with. She had this figured about five seconds into their introduction and came on to him so aggressively it made his life a living hell. To put it simply, Lisa Snart loved to see people squirm, Cisco maybe more than anyone else, and him saying spectacularly weird things and knocking stuff over around her made their every interaction both cringingly appalling and entertaining to witness. 

“That was a low blow, bro,” Cisco mumbled, but then narrowed his eyes. “Wait,” he said, “are you comparing my attraction to Lisa Snart with your _own_ attraction to Blaine Anderson?”

Sebastian dropped his spoon.

“No,” he said. Then, feeling his cheeks starting to burn, he added, “No one could be that pathetic.”

“Cute.” Cisco huffed and rolled his eyes, dropping his empty plate into the sink. “Since you’re being a jerk, you can do the dishes,” he said and left.

Sebastian grimaced. It had been his turn, anyway.

“It’s my turn anyway!” he called after him.

“ _Whatever!_ ” Cisco called and slammed the door to his room.

Sebastian turned to Kara.

“I crossed a line, didn’t I?” he sighed.

“You know, I think he likes you too,” she shrugged, rubbing his arm gently.

“Cisco?” Sebastian frowned.

“Him, as well,” she laughed. “But I meant Blaine Anderson. He looked like he liked you.”

“Trick of the light,” he replied airily.

“I’m serious,” Kara shoved his shoulder.

“Yeah, well, me too.” She just looked at him, unconvinced. Sebastian shrugged. “There may have been some attraction back when we were in high school but I effectively ruined that.” She frowned. “Anyway, we kinda just. . . Drifted apart, I guess.”

“But you still like him,” Kara voiced, and it wasn’t a question. He sighed and turned back to his bowl.

“Don’t tell Cisco.” 

*

Cisco pointedly avoided the subject of Blaine Anderson for another week, as Sebastian reverently scrubbed all dishes clean, at least up until he reminded Sebastian to invite Blaine to trivia night. As if Sebastian could have forgotten.

They hadn’t texted all that much. It was fairly late but Sebastian didn’t think Blaine would mind. And then, he could always reply in the morning.

( _11.45 pm_ )

 **To BA** :

 _Cisco says to remind you about trivia 2morrow night. Bring your A-game_ J

( _11.46 pm_ )

**To BA** :

_No, really, be ready because he threatened to hide all my favourite stuff if I didn’t bring you and we lost. You don’t know what he’s like about trivia night._

His phone pinged.

( _11.48 pm_ )

**From BA** : _Wouldn’t miss it. Say hi to Cisco_.

“Oh, is that Blaine?” Kara asked from where she was perched on the couch reading a book with Apollo in her lap. She and Cisco had been watching a movie but he went to bead about an hour ago. Sebastian nodded and came to sit on the other end of the couch. Careful not to disturb the cat, he placed her legs over his lap so she didn’t have to change her position. “Tell him I said hi.”

( _00.01 am_ )

 **To BA** :

_I will. Kara says hi_.

He glanced over at Kara, smiling at her hair escaping the loose bun, the book, her lines under the blanket, the cat – it all looked so domestic and cute that he had to capture it, so he snapped a quick picture and impulsively sent it to Blaine.

He saw Blaine type a reply and then stop. There was a long pause and eventually Sebastian figured that Blaine got distracted and fell asleep. Don’t get your hopes up too high, he thought to himself.

Feeling cosy and warm, Sebastian was just about to let himself drift off, but one look at Kara told him they’d both be waking up with a crick in their necks and stiff from sleeping in unusual positions. He shifted and she stirred against the couch, annoying the cat away. Sebastian took the opportunity and lifted her up, book, blanket and all.

“Off we go.”

“Wha’zzit?” she said, flailing her legs and clinging around his neck, taken by surprise with the unexpected movement.

“I’m taking you to bed, killer legs,” Sebastian smirked.

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first or something?” she yawned into his chest.

“Well, I did feed you when you arrived and then let you crash on the couch for a while, so I think that counts.” He replied and set her down on the bed. “Let’s get these off,” he plucked her glasses off her face.

He would have offered her a shirt, but she didn’t seem in the mood to be moved.

“Pants,” she said.

“Really?”

“ _Pants_ ,” she grumbled and he knew better than to evoke one of Kara’s infamously cranky moods at this time of night. So he obligingly removed her pants.

“Where’s Apollo?” she asked, half-asleep and burying deeper into the covers.

“Scared her away,” he said, getting rid of his own pants and changing into a t-shirt. He jumped into bed next to her.

“Where you . . . gonna sleep?” she wondered.

“Right here. Don’t worry, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

“M’not . . . worried. Good. . .” She was fast asleep.

Sebastian wasn’t worried, either. Kara was an attractive girl but this wasn’t the first time she slept in his bed. Admittedly, it was the first time he was also present in it, but he just couldn’t resign himself to the couch after a whole week’s work on various assignments and chasing sleep when his bed was big enough for three, let alone two. And besides, he didn’t swing that way, did he? He liked Kara. He never thought about it much before and he sure wasn’t about to start thinking about it now.

A little bed-sharing between friends never hurt anybody. Right? He was too exhausted to examine the possibilities.


	4. Dreams

That night, Sebastian dreamed. He wasn’t one of those people who dreamed often, but when he did, he always remembered it.

_It was a pleasant dream. Sebastian was dancing under the neon lights at his university bathroom, where he and Blaine first met, to the Top 40 Cisco kept playing at random, whenever he needed a break from all the math problems and complex equations. Or whenever he was fiddling with something of his own making, like right now._

_Cisco had designed a special door on the bathroom wall, which led to Sebastian’s equally neon bedroom. All he had to do was touch the huge mirror on the opposite wall and it vibrated to let him through. He’d done this with ease, as if he’d done it a thousand times before in his dream._

_This time was different because the vibrations stuck. He found himself in his bedroom, feeling like he might vibrate out of his skin, restless and jittery and hot._

_“How come you’re so hot?” asked Blaine, who had been waiting for him on his bed, but his bed was made of cold bathroom tiles and they were dancing on it._

_“How come you know this song?” Sebastian’s lips skimmed Blaine’s ear, travelling down his neck._

_“Coz this is trivia, trivia night,” Blaine sang and moaned at the same time because Sebastian bit down where his shoulder began. They kept moving to the beat, Sebastian grinding against Blaine. Against his killer ass and killer legs. He could stare down at those legs for ever . . . His hands slid down to Blaine’s hips and he pulled them closer, his grip tight because Blaine might slip through his fingers, like before._

_Blaine’s hips were pointy and a little wider than they looked. Sebastian kissed the nape in front of him and Blaine let out a little sigh. His long blond hair tickled Sebastian’s nose. He loved that hair. It reminded him of Kara’s._

_“It **is** my hair,” said Kara in Blaine’s voice as they moved to the music under the flashing lights of his bedroom club. He pulled her close. _

_“At least take me to bed first!” she exclaimed, pushing a sharp elbow into Sebastian’s stomach._

Sebastian rolled onto his back, vaguely aware that this was his bed and not the dance floor.

“Don’t stop,” came a sleepy mumble beside him.

He pretended not to hear it.

*

The next time he awoke, Sebastian was aware of three things.

One, his roommate had no sense of empathy or propriety when he decided to wake him up way to early on a Saturday, screaming with laughter like an overgrown monkey.

“Dude! This is going on my bedroom wall!” Cisco managed between laughs, and Sebastian had no idea what that meant.

Two, his head felt unnaturally warm and he was blind. There was something furry covering his forehead and he didn’t remember wearing a Russian hat to bed last night.

What he did remember, though, had to do with number three – which may have been on top of that list, if not for Cisco’s loud exclamations and the unexpected headpiece – and number three was the raging hard-on, currently pressing into the hip of the person beside him and that person he knew one hundred per cent to be Kara Danvers.

She groaned at the intrusion of Cisco’s voice.

“Cisco, you’re being too loud.”

“Sorry, but Smythe here was sleeping with a cat on his head,” Cisco said like he was enjoying this a bit too much. Sebastian would bet he snapped a picture before Apollo left his head, offended by the noise, and that that picture was already on Cisco’s Instagram.

“Cisco, do you _mind_?” he sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face and let it flop back on the bed.

“Aww, am I interrupting special pillow talk? . . . _Ow_ , fine,” he caught the pillow aimed at his head. “I’m going! I need to call Caitlin, anyway. It’s trivia night!” he added excitedly and hurried out.

“Um. Hi,” Sebastian risked a look at Kara. She turned to the side to face him and he used the opportunity to inch his nether regions ever so slightly away. “Sorry about the . . . Situation,” he said, figuring he should try and make it less awkward since it wasn’t going away anytime soon. She had definitely felt exactly what kind of situation it was. Or at least he thought she had, before she frowned in confusion and then her eyes widened, mouth forming a little ‘o’ of recognition, and Sebastian felt his face burn.

“You know,” she said, “I had this insane dream. A very short, curly haired vampire was sucking on my neck, but instead of teeth, he had a mouth full of gummy bears.”

“G-gummy bears?” Sebastian managed. She nodded, solemnly.

“I told him he should at least take them out of his head. And then I woke up.”

“Er—” Sebastian cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to say. “That’s, um—”

“Did you bite my neck last night?”

Sebastian felt his face go redder than his deep scarlet bedding.

“I am _so_ sorry. Kara, I promise I—”

“What did you dream?” she leaned in closer, a tiny smirk on her perfect pink mouth. Sebastian tore his eyes away but she’d already caught him looking.

“I don’t remember,” he lied. Well, only half-lied, because he did remember dancing. And Blaine. Who morphed into Kara. Kara-Blaine. Which had been weird then, and was even weirder now, face to face with her in his bed.

“Bummer. Hey,” she said, as if she just remembered. “I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be quick.”

He nodded and she slipped out of bed, wearing only a shirt and not much else. Sebastian held his breath and slowly released it. _Down!_ he mouthed empathically at his erection, but to no avail. He spent a couple of minutes calming his body and then went after Kara.

“Can I come in?” he knocked.

“ _Shure. ‘M almoshht done . ._ .” she let him in speaking around her toothbrush. It was one of her own spare ones, evidence of how much time Kara actually spend there. Not in his bed with him! That was a first.

He picked up a toothbrush of his own.

“Look, I’m. . .” he trailed off as she bent over to spit into the sink, and dammit, he looked.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” she said as she stood back up. They stared at each other in the mirror. Sebastian’s eyes travelled over her form, over her face, dropping again, from her open blue eyes like endless open skies, over the slopes of her nose and cheeks, onto the curve of her lips. There was some toothpaste left on her bottom lip, a streak of white on pink. He swallowed some toothpaste.

“You have a—you have some, on your—” he gestured touching his own lips, choking on the rest of his toothpaste as she licked it off with her tongue.

“Thanks,” she smiled, putting her toothbrush away and rinsing her mouth with some water. She waited until he finished brushing.

“Are we ok?” Kara asked looking at him like she couldn’t quite figure it out. Sebastian feared he couldn’t, either.

“ _You’re_ asking _me_?”

“Well, yeah, you’re the one who’s having a mild sexuality crisis here.” Sebastian spluttered, but she went on talking. “Or are you? Because I totally get it if you’re just embarrassed about the whole thing. You don’t have to freak out, we’re cool.”

“Why aren’t’ you freaking out, though? I feel like a creep.”

“The size of that thing is creepy, I guess,” she mused, looking in the mirror.

“Wh-what?”

“I meant the bruise,” she smirked, pointing at the side of her neck, where there was indeed a large hickey decorating her skin. She let her hair cover it. “That must have been some dream. And all I had were gummy bears,” she pouted..

“I am. So. Sorry.” Sebastian was completely mortified. “I swear I never meant to perv on you.” Or what if, maybe, he had, and it only came up (literally) now.

Maybe he fell for Kara the minute she reminded him of Blaine. Sebastian didn’t know what to do with it.

“You weren’t perving, you were sleep-walking. Or, sleep-cuddling, I suppose,” she chuckled but Sebastian didn’t find it funny. “Look. Do you want to kiss me?” she asked seriously.

“Uh! No?” squeak did he not. He didn’t expect that. Did he? Want to kiss her?

“Ok. Because I’m still your friend. Don’t think about it too hard.” She squeezed his hand and left.

But that was not the truth. He knew, as he watched her leave in the bathroom mirror and his eyes lingered inappropriately in all the appropriate places that he did, in fact, want to kiss her.

And that could mean only one thing. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing dreams <3


	5. Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one to keep in touch!

Cisco posted a picture of Sebastian sleeping with a cat on his face on Instagram and tagged him in it. It was a big hit. Kara was not featured, thank god, except for the bit of a shirt-clad shoulder and some golden tresses spread out over the pillow. Sebastian had seen it when he went to stalk Blaine.

Blaine was tagged in some interesting pictures from last night as far as Sebastian could tell. He seemed to be having a blast with a bunch of people Sebastian didn’t know and appeared particularly friendly with one guy. Seeing as his hand unambiguously rested on Blaine’s ass.

Blaine had never mentioned he was involved with someone.

But then again, why should he have? That he wasn’t married to Hummel didn’t automatically mean he’d sworn off relationships altogether. Sebastian sighed inwardly. Yet another lovely boyfriend. He scrolled away. To think that he’d be the one pining, and considering boyfriends and relationships. And the one that got away right there again, and already taken.

Sebastian saw no point in denying his pining for Blaine Anderson, regardless of the whole new situation with Kara. He was not that kid anymore. Denial was not his thing. Anymore.

And the thing with Kara. . . Well, he’d just have to figure it out along the way.

His phone pinged. He had a message. Right, Cisco’s stupid picture. The phone had been going off all day long.

This time it was Blaine.

**blaineanderson** @sebsmythe _Wow. You two seem pretty close ;)_

Well, you and the ass-grabber seem pretty close too, Sebastian thought before realising that Blaine probably referred to the cat. He frowned at his own stupidity.

Blaine had meant it as a pun. Obviously. Blaine couldn’t have known that that was Kara’s shoulder in the corner. Although, Sebastian _had_ sent him a picture of Kara dozing off on the couch last night. To which Blaine never replied, probably not because he fell asleep like Sebastian originally thought, but because he was out having a good time. Letting random people touch his ass.

Ok that was unfair, he thought. It’s none of your business, Smythe.

“Why are you glaring at your phone like you’re about to face your arch-nemesis for a final battle and you’re going over the moves in your head?”

“Arch- _nemesis_? Have you been binge-reading comics again?” he asked Cisco. “Or is it just a regular Saturday?”

“Har har. If it was a regular Saturday, you’d be pouting with a tumbler of something preppy and awful, drowning your love life in Cesaria Evora’s greatest hits,” Cisco was quick to reply and Sebastian flipped him off. “ _Ôh, saudade_. . . But since you mentioned it, no—it’s not a regular Saturday.” He gave a dramatic pause. “It’s trivia Saturday!”

Sebastian groaned. He wasn’t a huge fan of pub quizzes. To his roommate, on the other hand, it was like religion. And Cisco was _extremely_ devoted.

“Don’t give me that. Have you heard from my man Blaine?”

“Your ‘ _man’_ Blaine?” Sebastian made quotation marks with his fingers. “I’ve been living with you for god knows how long and I’m sure you’ve never called _me_ that.”

“No need to get jealous, Sebby,” Cisco smiled wickedly and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s extremely likeable.”

“You’re implying that I’m not?”

Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Within the first five minutes, or months, you know, not so much.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You’re improving, though.” He clapped Sebastian on the back. “But seriously, is Blaine coming tonight? We’re picking Kara up at seven.” Right, picking up Kara. Sebastian had forgotten about that little detail. He thought about his bruise on her neck.

“I’ll ask him,” Sebastian sighed. “I’m getting revenge for that picture, just so you know,” he added. To Blaine, he just typed: _Trivia? Still on?_

_Are you going to be there?_ Came the immediate reply.

Oh, if only he could not. Although, Sebastian figured it wouldn’t be that bad with Blaine and Kara there. He remembered his silly dream and shook his head, as if to shake off the thought. He typed back: _Sure._ _Cisco, Kara, me & you __J_

Blaine didn’t immediately reply. Cisco returned half an hour later, wearing one of his lucky trivia shirts to warn him they should be going.

“Kara’s waiting for us.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed, grabbing his jacket.

“Wow, dude.” Cisco frowned. “You’re wearing _that_?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Sebastian asked, glancing down his front. He was wearing skinny jeans and one of his favourite, albeit his most washed-out t-shirts. He ran a hand through his non-styled hair.

“You look like you just rolled out of bed.”

“I _have_ just roll out of bed,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Too casual,” Cisco shook his head ‘no’.

“Too casual? It’s Saturday trivia night, Cisco! Not dinner with the Queen of England.” He scoffed. Cisco looked at him like he was completely unreasonable.

“But _Blaine’s_ going to be there.”

“What?” Sebastian said stupidly. “What’s that got to do with anything?” He looked at his phone. “Besides, he never even confirmed he was coming, really.”

“Well, you never know when you might score,” Cisco shrugged.

“Please don’t ever use that line again.”

“What I’m saying is you need to get laid, dude. And you’re not getting laid soon looking like that.”

Sebastian gaped like a fish trying to verbalize its affronted state, but his phone pinged.

( _18.43 pm_ )

**From BA:**

_Text me the address and I’ll see you there. ;)_

“He’ll be there.”

“What did I tell you? Now go change that top into something decent.” Cisco pushed him towards his room. Sebastian went, typing out the address to Blaine. “Yeah, go get it!”

“There’s nothing to get,” Sebastian announced testily to his amused roommate, slamming the door open with a little more force than it was necessary.


	6. Magnetism

Trivia night was intense, at least for Cisco. They won.

Well, to be honest, Sebastian felt like a winner the moment he walked into the bar and set eyes on Blaine wearing those tight burgundy sacks. He saw Blaine give him a once-over and was secretly grateful that Cisco made him change his shirt and do his hair. Blaine’s hair was on the curly side once again and his smile was bright when he joined them at their table.

“I thought you might not show,” he said, plopping down next to Sebastian and giving him a small jab with his elbow. He smelt really nice.

“ _Dude_ ,” Cisco threw Blaine a look like the worst blasphemy just left his mouth.

“Yeah, Cisco might murder me in my sleep if I ever skipped on trivia for no good reason,” Sebastian said.

“Word,” Cisco confirmed, while Kara snorted a laugh into her drink. It drew Sebastian’s eyes to hers and he cursed himself for slipping. He had been studiously avoiding looking at Kara ever since they had crammed themselves together into a taxi to the bar, and where he could feel the warmth of their joint thighs for the entire ride.

That she also smelt really nice didn’t help at all. If she had noticed his stiff posture at all while Cisco talked their ears off about trivia, she didn’t show it.

“Yeah, Cisco is deadly serious about this,” she leaned over Sebastian to talk to Blaine. “He’d send us to pub-quiz boot camp if he could.” She smirked knowingly at Sebastian and he found himself smiling back. Her minimalistic make-up complemented her bright blue eyes. As a gay guy, Sebastian appreciated her admirable eye-lining skills, which made her eyes pop out in a very natural way. The shade of her blush matched her lips, which looked very kissable right now . . . and that was not something gay guys generally thought about their female friends. At least he didn’t.

Her hair covered her neck and the bruise Sebastian knew was there.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to Blaine, who was looking at him oddly, like he was trying to figure something out. His eyes fell to Blaine’s mouth. They were opening to say something, but they were interrupted by a figure which appeared by their table.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” a voice drawled. “It’s team Flash.”

“Hartley,” Cisco grit out curtly.

“Francisco,” Hartley drawled back sweetly. Cisco looked aggravated.

“Do you want something?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Hartley said airily, “I just wanted to stop by and remind you you were going to lose. And to say hi,” he added, twisting sideways so they could see Lisa Snart waving at them from a table across the room where she sat with two others. “The Rogues are totally going to win.”

“In your dreams, Rathaway,” Sebastian smirked at Hartley while Cisco was busy impersonating a stunned fish.

Hartley sneered and turned to Blaine. His expression morphed into something else, not less unpleasant from where Sebastian was sitting.

“And who’s this? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I’m—”

“That,” Sebastian clasped Blaine’s shoulder, cutting him off and not liking the way that Hartley Rathaway’s eyes slid all over Blaine, “is our secret weapon.”

“Oh, and does the secret weapon have a name?”

“Yes,” Blaine said giving Sebastian a pointed look, and extended his hand. “It’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“Hartley Rathaway,” the other took his hand looking smug.

“Dude!” Cisco finally snapped. “You don’t make friends with the enemy.”

“Keep your pants on, _Cisquito_ , I’m leaving. But we can definitely get to know each other better some time later, _Blaine_ ,” he said, eyes sweeping over Blaine once more before he left. Cisco huffed.

“You ok?” Kara asked softly and Sebastian realized his nails were digging into his knee under the table. He nodded.

“I thought you didn’t like trivia,” Blaine commented. Sebastian shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s Cisco’s arch-nemesis.”

“Arch-nemesis?” Blaine asked, intrigued. That seemed to snap Cisco out of his sulk.

“Yes, whose only purpose is to humiliate me and destroy my pub-quiz rep,” he said. “I can’t believe he brought Lisa Snart with him. This is a new low. . .”

“What Cisco means is that he and Hartley share a bit of a competitive history,” Sebastian explained.

“He’s a true villain,” he said.

“What Cisco means,” Sebastian continued, “is that he and Hartley used to be on the same team.”

“Really?” Blaine said looking at Cisco for confirmation. “What happened?”

“The bastard betrayed us.”

“He started hanging out with new people and he just switched teams,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s not like Caitlin didn’t join another team, as well,” he told Cisco. 

“Yeah, but that’s different! Cait didn’t stab us in the back.”

Sebastian could see Blaine look at Kara questioningly and her shrugging as if to say ‘don’t look at me, I don’t even know what these two are on about’.

“Anyway,” Sebastian turned back to Blaine, “the point is that Hartley Rathaway is Cisco’s biggest rival and he brought the girl Cisco’s been obsessing about to distract him,” Sebastian threw in with smirk (“ _Hey!_ ”), “and therefore it would be great if we bested them tonight.”

“He’s like the Venom my Spiderman.”

“I was actually thinking more along the lines of Magneto to your Professor X,” Kara piped in.

“Say no more,” said Blaine.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

*

The rest of the night was a blur. They decided to celebrate their victory with complimentary drinks at the bar and they got to talking about anything and everything. They were soon joined by Iris and Linda, and Iris’ brother Wally, who also came for the quiz (and came in fourth). At some point, Lisa Snart ambushed Cisco on his way over to the men’s room and he roped Wally into getting him out of there, since he drove a car and was his sister and Linda’s designated driver for the night. Iris and Linda decided that ‘the night was young’ and ordered Wally to drop them off at the nearest club, dragging Kara off with them. Sebastian didn’t like it _much_ , but figured Kara could take care of herself. There was no sign of Hartley Rathaway, who was probably sulking over his defeat somewhere private, and Sebastian was pleased that he and Blaine wouldn’t be getting friendly this evening, after all.

“You coming, bro?” Cisco asked, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder as if Lisa Snart might follow them if she got wind they were leaving. Sebastian looked at Blaine leaning at the bar. Softly biting his lip, Blaine returned his gaze. There was something magnetic about it all.

“I think I’ll stay a little longer,” Sebastian said, tearing his eyes off Blaine to look back at Cisco, who had the indecency to wink as they said their goodbyes.

“And then there were two,” Blaine hummed clinking their glasses. Sebastian smiled.

He didn’t question why, but it felt good, reconnecting like this. He asked Blaine about his studies (Blaine was majoring in Musicology and minoring in Theatre Performance) and they talked a little bit about how life in Coast was different to that in NYC. They talked about their Dalton days. About their fellow Warblers. About their teenage dreams.

Sebastian didn’t want it to end.

“You and Kara seem pretty close,” Blaine observed suddenly. They were sitting closer than before, both of them leaning in towards the other.

“We are. Kara’s a good friend,” Sebastian said, feeling like he needed to point out the ‘friend’ part more than it was necessary, or even true.

“She seems great,” Blaine replied. He looked like he meant it. “And you’re sure there’s nothing there?”

Sebastian leaned back.

“Blaine, I’m gay. She’s a woman.”

“Okay,” Blaine laughed, holding his hands up, “but you’re hot. And you two have some sort of chemistry.”

“I’m hot?” Sebastian decided to overhear the chemistry part.

“Very,” Blaine replied without batting an eyelash. Sebastian didn’t know what to say. It was a first.

The bartender came over to warn them it was closing time.

“Shit, we should get going. I didn’t realise it was so late,” Sebastian finally said. He downed what little there was left of his last drink. “I guess it’s true that time fli—”

“Do you want to come back to my place?”

His eyes snapped up to Blaine, thinking he’d heard wrong, but those amber eyes were watching him intently.

“I. . .” It didn’t seem like the way to go, but Sebastian didn’t want it to end. And he’d been wanting Blaine Anderson for longer than that. “Yeah, ok.” Blaine smiled a slow smile but his eyes were no less intent. Never in a million years would Sebastian imagine trivia night panning out like this. Somewhere in the depths of his imagination, he could hear Cisco’s _I-told-you-so_ -s.

He pulled out his phone to call an Uber.

“No need for that, we can walk.” Blaine said, holding the door for him as they walked out and sounding a little smug. “I live just around the corner.”

He was handsome like that, tight burgundy pants and loose-fitting yellow shirt, buttons undone, one hand up against the door, leaning against it in a confident manner waiting for Sebastian to pass through, looking like that door and the entire situation belonged under his control. There was only one thing Sebastian could say in reply.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, but apparently the conception of Blaine that I have in this 'verse is leaning towards something assertive and dominant.   
> It's altogether very weird to discover it at the end of a chapter you're just writing. 
> 
> . . .Like, what? ?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I kinda wandered into The Flash fandom. Where am I going with this? No idea. (Ok, some idea.)  
> Should I continue? You tell me! :) Feel free to leave a comment below if you'd like to see more of this 'verse/have this story continued. If you find it horrible, feel free to say that too! xD


End file.
